Something beyond
by Tidoo
Summary: Alors qu’il boutonnait sa chemise, Heero lui dit : Je ne t’aime pas, tu sais. Il avait toujours besoin de clarifier, au cas où elle ne serait pas déjà au courant. Je ne t’aime pas non plus, murmura-t-elle.


_A l'origine, je l'ai écrite en anglais, parce que pour GW je suis plus inspirée en anglais. Mais bon, j'ai tenté de la refaire en français, et très franchement je ne suis pas ravie du résultat. D'un autre coté, il n'y a pas assez de fics en français, en particulier sur ces deux-là donc je fais ce que je peux pour rétablir l'équilibre !_

* * *

**Something beyond**

Le bruissement des draps repoussés à la va vite vint perturber le silence de la nuit. Relena regarda Heero se lever et quitter le lit sans un mot.

Il ne resterait pas dormir avec elle, il devait reprendre sa place, sa surveillance.

Bien sûr, il pouvait assurer sa sécurité depuis sa chambre, depuis son lit même, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne le ferait jamais.

Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Relena avait froid maintenant qu'elle était seule et elle attrapa la couverture pour la remonter sur son poitrine en s'asseyant.  
Ca ne remplacerait pas la chaleur de son corps, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Elle était fascinée par le mouvement de ses muscles et ne perdait rien de ses gestes alors qu'il se rhabillait. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un soupir.

Il était magnifique. Son corps semblait encore plus sculptural sous les rayons de lune et si elle ne l'avait pas eu sous les doigts quelques instants plus tôt, elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas réel.

Heero se retourna, comme s'il avait senti son regard insistant et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombant n'importe comment sur les épaules, ses joues rougies et ses yeux encore brillants de l'émotion qu'ils avaient partagée.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait enfin lui parler, dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur l'oreiller à coté d'elle, la question tacite brûlant dans son regard d'outre-mer pour être immédiatement remplacée par le vide de son masque d'indifférence.

Relena eut à peine le temps de ciller que le charme était rompu.

Elle savait que s'il lui avait demandé, elle aurait accepté. Que ce soit aussi insignifiant que le droit de rester avec elle pour la nuit ou quelque chose d'aussi énorme que d'annoncer officiellement une liaison avec lui, elle ne lui aurait rien refusé.

Mais il ne le demanderait jamais. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle était ministre des Affaires Etrangères, chargée de maintenir la paix précaire entre les colonies et la Terre et lui n'était qu'un Preventer, un agent spécial travaillant dans l'ombre pour annihiler toutes les menaces contre elle et son but.

Evidemment, il devait se poser comme son garde du corps, comme celui qui risquait sa vie pour la protéger. Et il le faisait. Mais ce n'était pas elle en tant qu'individu qu'il protégeait. Ce n'était que ce qu'elle représentait et il aurait fait la même chose si un autre la remplaçait. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il prétendait.

Tous les deux savaient combien cet argument était faux, mais ils évitaient soigneusement d'en parler.

Alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, Heero lui dit : « Je ne t'aime pas, tu sais. »

Il avait toujours besoin de clarifier, au cas où elle ne serait pas déjà au courant. Ce n'était pas de l'amour entre eux. Ils n'étaient même pas amis.

Il s'assit sur le matelas pour enfiler ses chaussures et Relena ne résista à son envie de se blottir contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa la tête sur son omoplate.

« Je ne t'aime pas non plus, murmura-t-elle. »

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière, elle était aussi douce et posée qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle ne mentait pas.

De toute façon, elle ne mentait jamais. Ni à lui, ni à quiconque. C'était une des choses qu'il admirait tant chez elle.

Relena resta contre lui en silence, se laissant bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur. Heero ne fit rien pour la repousser, savourant chaque seconde de cette proximité et il alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main pour y déposer un baiser.

Relena esquissa un sourire et se pelotonna encore un peu plus près.

« Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais dormir, lui dit-il doucement. » Mais il ne la lâchait pas autant.

« Ouais, mais j'aime trop rester comme ça… marmonna Relena d'une voix endormie. »

Elle bailla et finit par se décrocher. Son cœur était la meilleure des berceuses, elle ne résistait jamais bien longtemps.

Heero la regarda s'allonger et il se tourna pour la border, remontant le drap et la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Heero. »

Elle souriait encore quand il referma la porte derrière lui. Il secoua la tête, tentant en vain de se vider l'esprit et de ne plus penser à elle.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Non.

C'était bien au-delà.


End file.
